tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Oshcrun Tribe
is a powerful Orsimer tribe from western skyrim, near the borders of Hammerfell and High Rock, south west of Nchuand-zel. They are sometimes known as the Red orcs, they are a tribe that specifically bred among themselves to create orcs of abnormal height. Stronghold Their Stronghold known as "Crun Beshkar", or the "Blood Forge" to outsiders, is a Stronghold in west Skyrim, named for the underground foundry and the Oshcrun Tribe that live here according to the rule of Malacath. Malacath, as Daedric Prince of the Orcs, is worshipped here. The strongholds are for Orcs only, but outsiders can be granted entry if they earn the Chief's respect as with the Reachwoman Eimi Wartoge. Physiology Primarily bearing dark brown skin tones, a heavily muscular frame, and considerable stature the Orsimer of the Oshcrun tribe stand apart amongst Mer and Men. The orcs also are the only race to display tusks. Born without the magical affinity of their Mer cousins, and following in the footsteps of their revered Trinimac, the Orcs have developed a strong warrior culture that makes them highly valuable in hand-to-hand combat. The Oshcrun Tribe are larger than other Orcs with upwards to around 250 cm in height and 180 kgs in weight. History In the middle of the Merethic Era, a group of Aldmer and their leader Trinimac attempted to halt the movement of the prophet Veloth and the Chimer. The Daedric Prince Boethiah devoured Trinimac, corrupting his body and spirit, and he emerged from the remains of Trinimac as the Daedric Prince Malacath. As a result, his followers, the Orsimer, or "Pariah Folk," were also changed, becoming Orcs. The early Orcish people follow a tribal and independent lifestyle. Instead of claiming one area, they would instead settle in multiple provinces that suited their lives and needs, forming small, tightly knit villages. Many of these provinces were located in modern Skyrim and High Rock, one of these first tribes were the Oshcrun Tribe who were bred specifically for war. Religion and Culture The Oshcrun Tribe holds Malacath as their patron deity, as he is believed to be involved in the creation of the race. As such, they uphold the "Code of Malacath," which is a religious doctrine as well as a code of law used in the orc strongholds. The Orsimer of the Oshcrun Tribe often appear red as they undergo the Ritual of Blood. Ritual of Blood The Rite of passage within the Oshcrun Tribe is known as the Ritual of Blood. After a young Orc proves themselves, in single combat they undergo the Ritual of blood, this ritual entails them to slay men or mer and drain the bodies of their blood, the blood is then used to create red ink which is then inserted, usually by the shaman, into the skin of the Orc to dye the pigments. The bones of their victims are often sharpened and used as the needles. This task is often lengthy and painful as the entire body is tattooed red through this Ritual, as a result the Orcs who complete this ritual are often able to endure more pain than the average Orc. Language As one of the original Orsimer tribes the Oshcrun Tribe speaks only the Ancient language of the Orsimer, caring none for the language of lesser species as they are merely their game, animals for them to hunt. Personality Extremely vile tempered and a bestial culture the Oschrun tribe members are considered bloodthirsty and barbaric, they are especially fierce warriors and skilled smiths as they wear sets of Orcish armour, unlike other Orcish tribes, the Oschrun tribes armour is often coloured or at leas marked with red paint, they are known to use their racial ability to go into a berserker rage almost daily. They see themselves as the perfect warrior race. Relations with other Races The translation of Orsimer is "Pariah Folk," as they are considered the social outcasts of the Tamrielic races. Due to this many other Tamrielic cultures scorn the Orcs, and treat them as no more than callous brutes. This especially holds true with the Oshcrun Tribe as they are considered volatile berserkers, they attack Atmorans, Nedes, Reachmen, Falmer, Aldmer and even Dwemer with no regard for their own safety, in fact, anything that is not another Orc is fair game for them. They believe that what awaits them beyond the grave is greater glory and more bloodshed. Notable Members Trough the ages there have been multiple members of this tribe, but the most renowned ones are written below. *Chief Grulmog - Chieftain of the Oshcrun Tribe in 1E 139. *Eimi Wartoge - A Reachwoman, she joined the Tribe after earning the Chief's respect by fighting off the tribe when they attacked. *Lamush gra-Beshkar - Half-Orc daughter of Grulmog and Eimi Wartoge, member of the Oshcrun Tribe. *Kurdan gro-Grulmog - A well known warrior of the Oshcrun Tribe. Former Members *Chief Mazok - The first Chieftain of the Oshcrun Tribe, until his death during the Merethic Era. *Cheif Makor - Chieftain of the Oschrun Tribe until 1E 102 *Chief Bakel gro-Dursa - Chieftain of Akul Khazak, formerly of the Oshcrun Tribe before being exiled. Trivia *The Oshcrun Tribe is based on the Soulcleaver clan of the Nelthat canon who was in turn based on Warcraft's Fel Orcs. *Oshcrun means Iron Blood in the Orcish language. Category:The Poetic Edda Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines Category:The Oshcrun Tribe